A Word Please
by YumeTakato
Summary: By the time Conan had realized Ran Knew, it was already two hours later.
1. A Word Please

_**By the time Conan had realized Ran Knew, it was already two hours later.**_

* * *

_The day 'It' happened was really just as normal as any other day._

_There was no danger, no hints, no strange behavior to tip it off. It simply happened all the same as asking how the weather was._

Ran stretched out her back and yawned as she glanced between the clock and her homework. '_Ah, it's about that time._' She smiled and stood from her desk and called out, "Conan-kun, I'm about to start dinner!"

She entered the front room as Conan looked up from the TV for a moment, "Sure." He nodded and then turned back to the detective drama that he'd seemed rather intent to catch while it was airing as of late. She smiled and made her way over to the refrigerator and started pulling out the ingredients for their supper that night.

It would be a two person meal, seeing as her father was staking out a customer's claim for being stalked. He was oddly inspired by the request and was oddly perceptive this time. Normally she expected Conan to make a fuss over it, but he seemed to have wanted to leave this case to her father for once.

She smiled, '_So even Conan can leave a case to my father if he feels he's on the right trail._'

Shinichi never gave her father any sort of merit when it came to his detective skills, however, she came to realize Conan slowly had come to a strange understanding of the older man. As rough as Kogorou could be with him, when he was truly concentrating on a serious case, he _could_ actually finish the job in a professional manner with the correct conclusion. The problem between Conan and her father was merely that such events were far too few then in-between one another.

She started up the rice cooker and turned to Conan, "Shinichi?"

Conan continued watching his show, too engrossed to catch up to her and merely '_hmm'd_' positively in response.

"Do you want stew or curry for dinner tonight?"

The child sitting at her table seemed to process the simple question longer then usual, "Curry."

She nodded to herself and continued the preparations for their meal. By the time his show was over it had already been an hour and a half and dinner was ready. The table was set and shortly thereafter food was eaten with light conversation about school and friends. Soon, the dishes were washed and Conan was sent off to bed as per his usual curfew.

It was only when she'd already seen the light turn off in her father's room as she was brushing her teeth that she heard a gasp of fear from that very room, a shuffle, and padding feet to her closed bathroom door. She continued to brush her teeth as she heard him hesitate, as if wondering if he should knock or just burst in. She shook her head and rinsed her mouth out, '_Shinichi, you really do over think these things.'_

A moments pause and a hesitant muffled, "_Ran-neechan?"_ fell through the air like a half filled balloon. She opened the door and looked down at her rather frazzled house-mate, "Yes Conan-kun?"

He stared at her in confusion and trepidation. He'd given her this look before when she'd been onto him before, but she'd been so nonchalant and lackluster about it, he seemed to have lost his footing. He pushed up his glasses awkwardly, looking down and then back up at her. His mouth moved, but he always seemed to stop himself short as though he wasn't sure of himself anymore.

She let out an affectionate sigh and ruffled his hair, "Go to sleep Shinichi, it's not that big a deal."

He seemed to feel otherwise though, "But Ran-!"

She became stern, "Shinichi."

He took a step back and gulped, looking like the child he was trapped as more then the teenager she loved, "I won't ask, so go to sleep." With that she simply made her way to her room, closed her door, and went to bed.

Shinichi, however, slept not a wink.

* * *

_Sorry if the writing style seems awkward. I'm not sure exactly _how_ I want to write stories at this point, but the story description hit me and I decided to roll with it._

_It's also been a while since I've read or watched anything DC related in-depth. I'm not sure if this will stand-alone or continue, but here you are. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please leave a little feedback if you could, I haven't written anything in years and was determined not to post anything unless I'd determined it complete otherwise._


	2. A Word for Introspection

_**He'd been waking up in a cold sweat with a silent scream on his lips for nights on end, yet none could comfort him.**_

* * *

If there was a hell on earth tailored just for him, this was certainly it.

While there had been many times where he'd wanted to go back in time to punch himself, to grab himself at the collar and scream that most certainly '_Pride came before the fall_,' logic and sense would always return. Accepting and understanding his present situation (as well as the how and why he got to this point) was key to overcoming it. There was always a continuous ardent hope that his foolishness would one day be corrected and he could return to being _himself_ instead of having to re-grow into it.

However, despite himself and the various situations he'd gotten himself (and friends) into up to this point, he now had a new reason to hate himself for not being cautious enough and for taking Haibara's warnings for granted.

He had fallen into complacency without ever realizing it.

His guard was lax and Ran was no slouch. She _knew_ him. Whether it was Shinichi or Conan, she knew _how_ and _when_ she could catch him off guard with the simplest of words.

He'd spilled the proverbial beans by simply talking about what was for _dinner_, and he could almost cry at the simplicity of her genius against his wit. He certainly deserved to be given a low blow, no doubt considering the lies that had piled up and the tears she'd cried.

But that had happened what felt like weeks ago, and while Ran hadn't treated him any different (outside of a random book or clothing purchase that certainly suited his more mature aesthetic then the norm popping up on his futon), no one was the wiser. Not even Haibara (who seemed to know these kinds of things could happen before him) suspected a thing.

But boy-oh-boy did _he_ know, and so did his dreams.

It was his _dreams_ that were ever so slowly tipping him closer to the edge of having a nervous breakdown. As if the time where he'd have mild panic attacks when hearing a cell-phone being dialed weren't bad enough, this sort of just skipped over and took the cake with a maniacal grin.

He needed to leave. Not permanently of course (it would probably just make it _worse_), but he definitely needed time to himself away from his usual group of friends and acquaintances so that he could pick up the shattered pieces of his psyche and refocus on his goals and personal objectives.

He once might have thought himself as perfectly stable, but this was quickly spiraling out of control and it was this _one thing_ he felt that he could not lean on his 'support network' to help pull him through.

His parents were pretty much always the last option, and he figured they'd probably tease him for a bit before taking him seriously. He certainly couldn't talk about this with the Detective Boys, despite what they'd been through they were involved _enough_ and his angst was certainly beyond them. As for Hattori, he'd probably tease him quite a bit too before realizing just how much in shambles he was, which could get back to Ran in some form and manner which he didn't need. Of his last few options, Haibara sure as hell couldn't know, and while he trusted Agasa-hakase with everything else he couldn't really go to him _either_ about this due to the fact he _lived_ with Haibara.

So that left him with nothing.

Shinichi was stuck. Stuck in a hole of his own making with nothing but his pillow, sheets, and Kogoro's snoring to drown out his sniffling in the middle of the night as he broke down in tears from the stress and horror of it all to comfort him. He needed an out, someone unrelated he could pour his heart to and trust so that he could finally come to his own resolution once more.

He was on the edge of a breakdown, and it was all because he decided on curry for dinner.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think of Shinichi/Conan's introspection! Thank you all for your previous reviews (they gave me a new drive for writing). I will continue to consider this story as 'complete,' however if I decide to add to it I'll add onto it here due to story/author alert choices._


	3. A Word for Family

_**He'd had enough. Crawling out of bed and grabbing his Shinichi cell phone, Conan made his way to the front room to make a call.**_

_**Hopefully, it was a step in the right direction.**_

* * *

Yukiko was just finishing lunch with a group of her old colleagues when she received a phone call. At first she had decided to ignore it for the sake of being polite, but after about three solid minutes of her phone vibrating in the side of her purse, she decided picking up the line was the only way this annoyance would stop. She took her phone out to give it a glance, only to be shocked that it was _Shinichi_ of all people repeatedly calling. She stood briskly, startling her group and smiled, "It would seem that I need to take this call, if you'll excuse me for just a moment."

Her colleagues nodded, an old director friend responding with a smile, "Of course, it must be important with how many times your cellphone was going off."

Yukiko nodded, bowing slightly in apology, "I'll be back in just a few minutes." She then made her way out of the room and into the hallway. Taking a quick glance around, she noticed a quiet little side corner and made haste to the spot.

Shinichi never tried to get _either_ of his parent's help if he could help it. The fact he'd called so much within such a short period of time without leaving a message was more than a little alarming. She sighed silently and hit the call button, '_Oh Shin-chan, I hope you're safe._'

Barely a single ring finished before the line was picked up, "_Mom?"_

Yukiko's heart broke a bit, hearing her son's childish voice quiver, as if he'd been crying-or was at least on the verge of a breakdown, "Oh Shinichi, what's happened?" A quick glance at her watch made her think of the time. She gasped lightly, "Shinichi! It must be 4 in the morning over there!"

Her shrunken son chuckled shakily, "_Well, you're not wrong._"

Her chest tightened, "What's going on? Is everyone alright?"

He seemed to pause for a bit, as though to collect his thoughts, "_I think I'm going crazy. _"

Yukiko blinked, of all the things she had expected him to say it certainly wasn't that, "Sh-Shinichi?"

The shrunken teen laughed softly at himself, "_Sorry. It's just... d-do you know anyone I could talk to?_" His voice faltered near the end, as if he really wasn't sure of what he really wanted to say.

"That's... that's really vague Shinichi."

"_I know, and I'm sorry... it's just... I'm getting to the point that I almost want to send out a fake heist note in an attempt to get Kaitou KID to kidnap me- just so i could have someone else to talk to. I don't know what to do anymore._"

Shinichi's admission shocked her. Her son was always so sure of himself, even _she_ may have forgotten that he was just a teenage boy, and while she couldn't quite understand his logic in that statement she decided to let it slide. She smiled at herself cynically for what only seemed a moment, until Shinichi's exhausted voice brought her back, "_Mom?_"

"Shin-chan, it will take me a few days, but I'll arrange something."

There was a pause, "_Uhm... alright_." He sounded rather confused and taken aback.

Yukiko smiled, "Just leave it to your mother, I'll text you the details soon enough alright? Now try to get some sleep, okay?"

"_U-uhn. G'night Yukiko._"

"Oyasumi, Shin-chan."

* * *

_I wrote this in bed on my tablet while using Docs for the first time. I would have uploaded it then, but ffnet wouldn't allow me to sign in for some reason. I'm also doing my best to not have gratuitous Japanese in this story unless it fits in such a way that I can't really avoid it. **I'd really appreciate some feedback on the chapter.**_


	4. A Word for Sincerity

It was on their way home from school when Conan got a text.

There was nothing particularly notable about this fact until she heard his soft sharp intake of breath. "_Conan-kun?_"

His eyebrow twitched before looking up at her while holding his cellphone slightly down and towards his chest, "R..Ran-neechan... I need to get back home sooner so I'll go on ahead, ok?"

Ran blinked before nodding, "_Ah...um_, Alright, do you need me to help?"

Sonoko leaned over with her usual smirk, "Suddenly get a call from Ayumi-chan to come over, brat?"

Conan laughed annoyed, "No, just something came up!" He ran a few steps ahead before turning and yelling with his usual bright eyed smile, "See you!"

Sera called back before she could respond, "_Be careful on your way home!_"

"_Un!_"

Sonoko smirked, cupping her chin, "I bet the brat's got a date."

Ran laughed to herself, "_Sonoko_, he probably got called to go help Agasa-hakase or something."

Sonoko scoffed while Sera smiled while watching the two of them, "Is Conan-kun feeling well?"

Sonoko turned to their friend while she felt her heart sink and a self-depreciating smile form on her face, "I'm pretty sure Conan hasn't been sleeping much lately."

Sera blinked, "What makes you say that?" Sonoko had her eyebrow raised as well.

She gripped her school bag while her shoulders tensed up as she looked towards the ground, "I've been finding him half asleep in the living room in the early morning. He's been so out of it by that point that it isn't until I get him up for school that he's realized I've picked him up and put him in my bed."

Sonoko gasped, " Why are you putting the brat in your bed!?"

She smiled a little, "He's complained about my father's snoring before, and with how light a sleeper he is, it seems that even just the short amount of time in my room sleeping is enough to help him recharge for the day."

Sera raised an eyebrow, "Conan-kun sleeps in your father's room?"

Ran blinked, "Aah, well, when he first came to stay with us he did, but he's now next to dad's in our storage room."

Sonoko blinked, "And the brat's still complaining?"

She sighed, "Not particularly, but he sometimes does if dad's been worse than usual. He really does try to not complain as much as possible. For a child who's used to being in a quiet house, we _are _pretty rowdy."

Sonoko scoffed, "If the brat complains that much just whap him."

"_Sonoko!_"

"Just kidding~!"

* * *

By the time she got home and went to Conan's room to check on him he was already surrounded by the usual items you would take on a weekend sleepover. She knocked softly, "_Shinichi?_"

He glanced up at her soft call, "_Ran._"

She took that as an invitation to come in and softly closed the door behind her before kneeling close to him. "Are you alright..?"

He paused to look up at her, a sad and strangely confused look on his face to match her own look of concern, "Not..." he lowered his eyes, "Not really."

Her heart sank, "Is it my fault?"

He looked back up to her with a somewhat horrified expression, "_**No**_-!" He pulled himself back, "-No."

She didn't entirely believe him and figured he was probably sparing her feelings, "But it has to do a lot with why you're waking up screaming in the middle of the night and then staying awake, right?"

He stared at her in horror, "You've heard me screaming?!" His voice was soft and shaken.

She straightened her back slightly, "N-not particularly. However dad has mentioned it once or twice recently, and it's not the first time either since you've started staying here."

He grit his teeth in turmoil before glancing at the clock and quickly returning to his task of packing, "I've been having nightmares- really intense ones and I'm going to meet someone to get a different outlook on everything. So... I know I don't really have the right to ask this, but could you wait until this weekend is over? I'll... I'll explain myself...explain everything then."

She blinked, her chest ached and she felt her eyes begin to burn as she tried to keep herself from crying. Shinichi was never so lost, yet despite it he still seemed so confident in himself that he could overcome this, "But... I told you telling me wasn't neces-"

He looked her in the eyes, a shaky determination and drive behind them. He had so much _Shinichi_ pushed forward that there was no doubt the child in front of her was _him_, "If no one else, _you_ _**deserve**_ and have the right to _**know**_. _**I'm **_the one who's been too much of a coward, and _even now _I'm running away from that truth." He looked away from her and sighed heavily as he placed the last of his things in his backpack. "The thought of you being hurt and hearing you cry is painful, but now that you _know_ it's bringing my fears and insecurities forward and multiplying them."

She wiped her tears from her eyes as she sniffled, "_Shinichi_..."

Conan looked at her as he zipped his pack and stood. She glanced at him through her tears as he looked at her as if in pain, "I..." he glanced away from her for a second, a slight blush appearing as he met her eyes once more, "I told you _0 is where everything starts_... that's where _I_ am right now. I need to figure out what my next step is so I can stop hurting you so much. I'm trapped in a web of my own lies, lies I said believing it was to protect you when it may have just been my own ego." He sighed, "I have to catch the train, but... will you hear me out when I get back?"

She was shocked, she was crying, but despite the pain in her heart she also found a strange inexplicable joy in herself. Ran pulled him into herself, hugging him as tightly as she dared, "Ok, but you better come back to me Shinichi."

He returned her hug, grasping on to her as much as his small body was able, "Yeah."

* * *

_I know it's been a while since my last post but I wanted to focus on Ran again before continuing with what I've had planned since early May. Please give your support by leaving a review, I'd really appreciate it. _


	5. A Word for Favors

It was during lunch that she received the phone call. It started out with their usual greetings and catching up before the conversation took an odd turn.

"_Aoko-chan? I have a favor to ask of you for tonight."_

The teenager blinked, "What do you need Chikage-san?"

"_Kaito will be receiving a guest for the weekend, but I would very much appreciate it if you could feed both of them. I know I already trouble you with Kaito regularly, but you know he wouldn't eat properly otherwise."_

Aoko giggled, "Definitely. But... Kaito didn't say anything about having a guest tonight..."

Chikage giggled on the other line, "_I haven't told him about it. It's a bit of secret at the moment, he can find out when his guest arrives._"

Aoko leaned against the rail in the outer courtyard where she was standing, "So who's coming over?"

A grin was evident in Chikagei's voice, "_Have you heard of 'The KID Killer'? Your father has worked alongside him a number of times."_

She blinked, "That little boy that shows up to KID heists sometimes?"

_"Yes, Edogawa Conan-kun._"

Aoko became confused, "...I don't mean to come off as rude but why is that little boy staying over with Kaito? Do they know eachother?"

Chikage hmm'd, _"Not at all, however it seems he's seen a few too many murder's recently and his mother is an old acquaintance of Toichi. She had been calling around and remembered us and after catching up for a bit, asked if Kaito could help him with a little magic."_

The teenager thought back to the articles she had skimmed of KID heists involving the boy, "But Chikage-san... I don't think he's interested in magic."

_"Magic isn't always what the audience wants, Aoko-chan. Sometimes, what the audience really needs is a change of atmosphere."_

* * *

After talking a little longer, Chikage informed her that Conan-kun would be arriving at about 7:30, which was around the usual time they had dinner anyway. So, with an extra serving on hand, she got home and went about preparing dinner. During the interim her father came home.

"Father." She placed a cup of coffee down as Ginzo glanced at her. "Hmm?"

"Aoko was informed that we're having a guest for dinner that will be staying with Kaito."

Ginzo blinked, "Why are we having that guy's guest over?"

"Chikage-san asked if I could make them dinner for tonight."

He nodded, "Well, who is it?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"That sleeping detective's brat? The glasses kid?"

Aoko blinked confused, "...Uhm..."

Ginzo waved a hand, "So that shrimp's coming over, eh? But why is he staying with Kaito-kun?"

She shrugged, "Being around a few too many murders has worn him out I guess."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "If he were a normal brat I'd believe it, but KID takes that glasses brat a tad too seriously for me to completely believe that. However, that's fine. Why didn't Kaito-kun tell you?"

Aoko smiled, but then realized the situation was still very strange, "Because he still has no idea he's going to be receiving him as a guest."

Ginzo sighed, "Must be one of Chikage-san's pranks then."

Aoko shrugged, stood, and returned to making their dinner.

It was around 7 in the evening when Kaito came over to watch the news with her father. She gave him a cup of tea and after a little while had him set the table, informing him that they would need an extra set.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, "You're expecting someone over?"

She shrugged, feeling more and more tense as well as oddly excited to meet the infamous KID killer, "Yup! It was a bit of a surprise to me as well, but they're an acquaintance of my father."

The magician looked over to her father who shrugged nonchalantly, "O...oh. Well if that's the case, should I go?"

Aoko puffed her cheeks, "I've already made your portion, what am I going to do with it if you leave _now_?!"

Kaito squeaked at her raised voice before rubbing the back of his head and returning to his usual seat at the table, "S-sorry Aoko, I wasn't thinking, eh heh."

She huffed with one hand on her hip and a wooden spoon held up in the other, "You bet!" And as if by clockwork at 7:30 on the dot, the doorbell rang. _Showtime._

* * *

_I'm sure this may have been an obvious development for some of you, but hopefully I approached it in a unique enough manner. There's still more to come so please leave me some feedback. Thank you.  
**Edit: I messed up **__**Chikage's name and put Chiaki. My bad. I wrote this while getting my hair done and had no internet to check myself and it slipped my mind. XDX**_


	6. A Word for Anomaly, A Word for Identity

Dinner had not gone the way he had expected. When Aoko brought his house guest into the front room he couldn't help his initial sneer. Aoko immediately noticed of course had snapped at him before Conan tugged on her shirt and disarmed her by saying, 'It was fine.'

She wouldn't have it, but finally Nakamori butted in with the reminder of their possibly burning dinner.

After that things were both stifling as well as comfortable, not that he knew how that'd happened. He stretched in his computer desk chair, taking a break from what was his excuse and escape from the chibi-tantei in his front room- homework.

"What subject are you working on?"

He jolted, standing straight up from his chair to look at Conan who had popped up on his right without his notice, "How?!"

Conan smirked wrily, "Normally adults don't just leave houseguests alone, let alone a child. Yet, you seemed pretty quick to give me space for some reason."

Kaito did _not_ like that grin on his face. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and smirked back, "Aah.. well, that _was_ pretty rude of me-"

Conan waved a hand and looked back at Kaito's homework, "English?"

The magician looked at his paper and rubbed his head, "-Aah, yeah. I was having a hard time with it though, which is pretty unusual for me…" It was true, he'd been working on his writing assignment for the class since before dinner and after two hours he _still_ wasn't finished. He was _stumped_.

Conan jumped onto his chair and glanced at him, "Maybe I could help you? Honestly I finished my homework a long time ago and I'm _bored_. Besides, I've been to America and might be able to figure out where you're stuck?"

At that point the 'kid' was giving him the puppy eyed look, _begging_ for an intellectual pastime. He sighed and nodded, "Sure, why not?"

He shouldn't have, really. Despite himself though, he explained the purpose of his paper and the subject matter. The boy nodded and after a moment looked up to him, "I didn't get the chance to bathe yet today, so why don't you take one first? It might help clear your head and it would give me time to read this over."

Kaito raised an eyebrow feeling even more suspicious than ever, yet, he couldn't refute his idea and doing so would only further his terrible hosting. His mother would have his hide if she knew, and he didn't need his guest to think there might be anything worth hiding. So, despite his better judgement, he nodded and went to start the bath.

Half an hour later and he felt like new. He hadn't even noticed his tension headache until he was neck deep in the tub. He knew of many females who used baths as their ultimate relaxation haven, and he couldn't help but agree with them. A good soak did the body _and_ mind good. When he was finished and ready for bed he entered his room finding the little detective at his computer with his assignment open, typing. He blinked not at all sure of what to do. "Uuh…"

Conan paused in his typing before turning to look back at him blinking, "Kuroba."

_Oh god_, why did he feel like he was in the principal's office? "Y-yeah?"

"Your conjugation _sucks_."

He blinked as he balked, "_What_?!"

At that Conan turned around and went full throttle into explaining what his mistakes had been so far, and why he'd decided to continue writing the high school magician's paper. By the end of it all he felt both violated that his paper had been so thoroughly rewritten, while simultaneously feeling saved that he now fully understood where he'd gone wrong and that all he had to do was adjust the paper to sound more natural for his style.

He smiled, "It's a lot to take in, but thanks lot."

Conan smiled in return nodding, "Sure, I'm going to take my bath now so hopefully when I'm done maybe we could go to the convenience store?"

Kaito blinked, "But we had dinner not _that _long ago." Admittedly, now that it'd been said he could really go for a snack.

The detective smiled sheepishly, "Aah… no offense to Nakamori-oneesan, but Ran's better."

He snorted with an eyeroll, "I bet."

* * *

He shouldn't have allowed his guard to go down, but it was late, he was tired, and he was a little too grateful for the help for his homework that he didn't even think to stop himself. Or think, really, if he were more honest with himself in retrospect. Groceries in hand, they were making small talk on the way back home that it took him about five minutes to realize he'd just let something slip.

"Wait..what?"

Conan looked up at him as he stopped to look down at him, "Wait _what_?"

Kaito furrowed his brow, "What were we talking about a couple minutes ago?"

The mini-detective put his arms behind his head with a sly look, "You mean about yakiniku?"

He frowned deeper, "No between that and-" he stopped. No. _Oooh nonono nono._ He had _not_ just agreed with the tantei's assessment of his being KID… _right_?

"It's not how I'd _like_ to know about it, but knowing who _you_ are will help make my weekend stay easier for the both of us."

Kaito just _stared_ at him incredulously, "You can't be serious."

Conan sighed heavily and with a shift rolled and cracked his shoulders. "For a complete stranger you're _way_ too familiar with me. The second I walked into Nakamori's house I felt it. Your voice and appearance also being so similar to mine _also_ doesn't help. My mom honestly took me _way_ too literally when I called her."

_His mom...Yukiko? _"And how does this help anything?" Kaito felt his cool and collected KID personality slip over, "This makes no sense whatsoever."

"Knowing your other and more familiar identity actually allows me to _relax_. You've been freaking me out all night without even _trying_."

Kaito blinked and felt the fight flow straight out of him, "_Excuse me?_"

Conan shrugged, "I've been on the edge of a complete breakdown, and in a fit called my mom and accidentally let slip that I'd thought about being kidnapped by KID to get a new perspective and advice."

The magician dropped his bag of snacks, "_Meitantei_, what sort of shit have you fallen into that you'd come looking for _me_ of all people? What is _wrong_ with you?!" He didn't want to blatantly say the guy had lost his marbles, but he'd lost them in _spades_.

Conan snickered with a grin, moving to Kaito's other side to pick up his bag and continued walking, "I thought about everyone who _**knows**_ and for some reason, I always found an excuse as to why they weren't an option. Call me stupid, but I didn't get like this due to being sharp. Conan is definitely a result of my complete idiocy… but you, someone who didn't know me in the slightest figured me out in just a few meetings. I'd like to think we could be friends."

Kaito reached down and took his bag back sighing, _this was uncomfortable_, "So? What did you want my opinion on?"

He waited for a response but after reaching his front door, he turned to his guest to find the shrunken teen pale with sweat. He jolted, startled, "What-"

"I'm an idiot. I'm going to have to tell you everything, because even though I don't want you to be involved, you already were long ago."

* * *

_This was almost two chapters, but they were able to flow into one another well enough. _

_Please let me know how you enjoyed it! _


	7. A Word for Discussion

_It's been a year and a few days since I last updated. Whups?_

_I've also re-read the story up to this point. If you're still with me I'm glad, because I understand the complaint of the chapters not being long enough (I realize I was also not overly clear in a way with some details). Some chapters were written on tablet where I had issues with editing and I'd spend a good like, 3 hours on a 2 page document._

_I hand wrote 5 pages worth of story and was starting to type it when I found that not only was I about to have Kaito take a second bath within a 12 hour time-span, but that I'd totally forgotten **how **I'd concluded the previous chapter due to how I was mentally deciding on how to write **this** chapter. I lost details, and hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. Especially since it's like writing two chapters in one night since I have to completely disregard what I wrote before, haha._

* * *

Kaito was at a complete loss as he watched Conan pace his living room, chin in his hand as he thought things through. Deciding drinks were in order he went and got a few glasses and poured some of the juice they'd bought at the convenience store into them before grabbing a few bags of chips and setting them on his front-room table. Sitting on the couch he continued to watch his house-guest threadbare his carpet with a bored look on his face, "So are you going to explain that comment or am I going to waste away into a skeleton while waiting?"

Conan stopped and looked at him with glazed eyes, not particularly seeing him until he snapped out of it, "..._what?_"

"Y'know," the magician waved a hand, "Those pictures with captions online that depicts waiting forever for something like the third installment of a video game series that's had too many sequels and prequels and it's a skeleton?"

Conan slowly raised an eyebrow, "What? I… _yes_. _Sorry_, I just…" The boy slumped in defeat, "I'm trying to figure out where to _start_."

Kaito tilted his head towards the seat next to him on the couch, "Take your juice and start talking. That's the whole point of you being here, right? It's already been an hour of silence, you could at least give me benefit of an hour of non-stop talking to make up for it."

Conan smirked before it quickly deflated. He trudged over and hopped onto the couch, Kaito placing his guest's cup in his hands. After a long drink Conan stared into it as if it had all the answers in the world, "You know about your father being my mother's teacher in the art of disguise and stuff, right?"

Kaito nodded, "Yeah, what of it?"

"There was another person he taught at the same time."

He leaned back and thought for a moment, "...Vineyard?"

"Sharon Vineyard to be exact. Who also happens to be Chris Vineyard."

A pause, a blink, "_What?_"

Conan shrugged, "Mom doesn't get it either, but somehow her friend Sharon has stopped aging or _something_ and after 'killing off' Sharon Vineyard she became her own daughter Chris Vineyard."

Kaito gaped at him, "If it weren't for you sitting here next to me, Kudo Shinichi, I'd think you were absolutely _insane_."

Conan barked out a laugh before continuing, "That's not even the half of it."

The magician slumped and waved at him to continue, "Yeah, yeah, go on."

"That's how you're involved- well, the start of it anyway." He sighed, "Up until recently, it could really just be said that you had a very slim connection to my mess...but I pulled you into it. I had you help me during the Bell Tree Express to help protect my friend without much of an explanation. Considering who her teacher was and that he's your father, I'm sure she put two and two together if she saw your hang-glider."

Kaito nodded a bit before raising an eyebrow, "But how does that effect _any_thing? What does that even _mean_?"

Closing his eyes as if in prayer for a moment, he re-gathered his thoughts before taking another sip of his drink and turning to him, "It all- for me, really started with a date to Tropical Land to congratulate Ran on winning her Regional Karate Championship. I'd promised her because I lost her cellphone in a sewage drain after a murder case in an aquarium."

Kaito stared at him incredulously, "Really Kudo?"

The shrunken teen shrugged helplessly and responded irritably, "It started raining and I forgot to take the phone out of her hood. She made me promise to replace it."

"But why was- y'know what? Nevermind." _Aquarium, fish, eeaauchk. **No** thank you._

Slightly puzzled, yet nonplussed he continued, "So anyway. Tropical Land. The day went on as usual with nearly no incident until we got onto the Mystery Coaster. Everything kind of went to hell after that."

"...Someone got murdered didn't they."

"Yeah."

Kaito sighed, "Great date." _Figures._

Conan smirked before going back into his story, "Yeah… so while waiting for the Police to finish their crime-scene analysis I noticed that two really shady guys in black who rode on the coaster with us kept harassing the cops to let them go because they had nothing to do with it."

"Once everything was solved Ran and I were walking around while she recovered from the murderer's sob-story. It was then that I noticed one of the guys in black run off into an unusual area that no normal patron would go to, so I told Ran not to wait up for me and go home while I ran off after the guy."

Kaito cringed, "I can only guess where this is going."

Conan nodded, "I took out my camera to take some photos for evidence while the guy made some deal and threats towards a nervous businessman. In my pursuit of Truth I stopped paying attention to my surroundings and the guy's partner came from behind and I got clubbed in the back on the head for my negligence. While trying to get my bearings I felt something being slipped into my mouth and some water and not-thinking I swallowed. After that I was on fire.

I was certain I was dieing.

Next thing I know there's the beam of a flashlight in my face, a security officer asking if I'm ok and calling over his radio about an injured child in the back of the park.

I ran, confused and in pain. Ran and ran until I could no longer breath only to realize in the reflection of a store-glass window that I was a _child._ Poison doesn't change you into a _child_, it _kills_ you! It made no sense! So I ran to Agasa-hakase to get help because he was the first one I thought of that might be able to cure me of whatever scientific _madness_ had happened. After that I ended up in Ran's care when she came over to my house to check on me."

Kaito nodded, leaning back into the couch as he stared at the ceiling, a hand drumming his fingers on his knee as he absorbed this information. "So do you know who poisoned you?"

"Gin and Vodka."

He squinted and turned his attention back to his house-guest, "Alcohol?"

"The shady guys in black were part of a much larger organization. The Black Organization, who's members are codenamed by kinds of alcohol."

His neck prickled, "So how does any of this relate to my dad's student?"

"Sharon… Chris Vineyard is Vermouth."

Ice settled into Kaito's gut, "Oh... and I had that conversation with that other agent on the train… uh…"

"Bourbon, Vermouth's underling."

"Lovely, doesn't he work at the Poirot Cafe underneath the agency?"

"Yup- Wait, h_ow do you know about_-"

He quickly cut him off, "What about that guy living in your house?"

Conan rose an eyebrow, "Do you honestly want to know?"

"You know what? No. Nevermind." Kaito waved his arms in a moment of surrender, "I don't think I need to know much more than that right now. So in short, you started having a panic attack because I was relatively safe and ignorant of everything until you dragged me in on the Bell Tree Express to protect your friend. She seems to have been pretty involved with the Organization. Was she a member too?"

The boy was silent, taking another drink from his juice as he meditated on it, "...She was the one who made the poison that shrunk me… _us_. It's not really your business to know but… Haibara was known as _Sherry_ while in the Organization until she took the poison herself and ended up like me. She's my main hope in getting back to..._myself_."

"I knew you were way too deep into _something_, considering I had to escape from an _exploding train car_. I told myself I'd have absolutely nothing to do with it again, and here we are. _You owe me so bad it's not funny_."

Conan smirked in a depreciating manner, "You're right."

Kaito sat up straight, crossing his arms, "Darn right you- wait _no_, that was _too easy_." he looked at him skeptically, "What's the catch?"

"Knowing puts you in danger. You, your family, even your neighbor's best friend's pet parrot in danger." He paused, "Secrecy. I know you have no problem with secrets considering your moonlighting, but Kuroba. I've dragged you into it- you're now stuck with me. I'll think it's my fault if anything were to happen to you… you _**or**__ you _as KID."

Kaito looked at him, analysing him for a long moment, "I think you take too much onto yourself. You can't save everyone, you certainly haven't done that good of a job of it for yourself."

Conan looked him in the eyes with a hard look, "I'll be damned if I don't at least try my best to stop innocent people from dieing. I'm no savior, but I won't sit idly by either. That's why I'm a detective. It's to give clarity to the truth covered in darkness."

Kaito sighed. He appreciated Kudo's tenacious pursuit of truth when it came to murderer's, considering how his own _father_. However, sometimes detectives were both a little _too _unimaginative while being overly dramatic. Hakuba came to mind for a moment before turning his attention back to Conan, "So why are you _here_? _Why_ did you need to escape from your girlfriend?"

Conan opened his mouth to retort with a blush in denial before he simply smirked and ignored his jibe, "She figured me out."

"...So you're losing sleep over _that_?"

Conan shook his head sobered, "I've _seen_ how the Black Organization wipes out any trace of themselves. They will not only kill anyone they _think_ might know, but they will destroy any and all evidence. Burning down a house with the family inside is _not_ out of their scope of probability. They've used explosives in a restaurant in broad daylight to cover their tracks. How would you feel if telling Aoko about _KID_ put her life in danger?"

Kaito eyebrows narrowed as he answered immediately with grave seriousness, "I'd leave before that."

"And yet here I am, living with the person I love and want to protect most, who's ignorance was her only shield for safety. She knows who I am and hasn't asked for answers. It was hurting us both before when she didn't know… when she didn't have her absolute truth, yet now she _needs_ to know so that she can properly protect herself. It's eating me to leave her without an explanation, and she is fine with not asking."

It was with this that Kaito understood. He'd lost sleep plenty of times trying to decide whether or not to tell Aoko about his double life, his identity as KID. The possibilities of her hating him for it... Suddenly the idea struck him with terror that she would actually listen and _forgive_ him for it. To still love him (as a friend of course) and _understand_ his reasoning for becoming KID and hurting her.

It was unfathomable.

It was exactly what Ran had done for Conan… for Kudo.

He'd received forgiveness, and it was killing him inside from his guilt.

"I'm going to call Mouri-chan and have her brought over in the morning."

Conan jumped, spilling the remains of his juice on the floor, "You can't!"

He stared the shrunken teen down, "I can, and I will, because you need to talk to her and this house is the furthest away from anyone you've made contact with."

Conan surrendered.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think or the chapter! See you next time!_


End file.
